March Of Never
by PinkScorpion51
Summary: Twisty, fluffy, ZADR that never happened. Or, did it? *giggles* Just R&R.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The room was dark, no lights on at all in the house, save for the small light in the corner of the room. It was only a nightlight, left on for the semi-neurotic boy who lived in the room, but it was enough to illuminate the silhouettes of the two figures on the bed. The only sound in the house came from the game system held in the hands of the young Goth girl sitting on the couch downstairs and it was fading quickly as the game drew to a close. "DIB!! The power's off!!" She cried in a shrill voice. The figure lying on top sprang up and started to move away, as if to bolt, but was pulled back down and into a gentle kiss. "Try flipping the switch on the wall in the kitchen, Gaz!" He called back. She snorted, got up and went to throw the switch. Dib turned back to the person sitting straddled on his hips. "Where were we?" There was a pause then a soft giggle. When the lights came back on, Dib pulled away just long enough to flip the light switch in the room off again before returning to his earlier ministrations. There was a loud moan. "Shhh….If my sister finds out we're…." Dib's mouth was soon preoccupied with a warm reptilian tongue. "I know, I know…I'm sorry." Dib shook his head. "No, no, don't apologize. We should find a hotel room or go somewhere else or…." The person on top of him smirked and looked down. "You know, we can go to my house. Nobody there except…well, you know, my dog." Dib smiled. "Yeah, ZIM, I know. Just let me go tell Gaz…." ZIM lowered his eyes. "Do you have to say something? It's not really like she needs to know." Dib nodded and raised himself just a little bit, enough to wrap his arms around the Irken's neck. "Yeah, you're probably right." ZIM smiled and moved off of Dib, straightened his clothes and went to the window. "Come on. Don't be afraid. I'll catch you." Dib nodded and jumped out the window, down to land in his waiting lover's arms. They shared a kiss before running off, hand in hand, to ZIM's VooT cruiser.

Gaz laid back, Game Slave 5 in hand, playing yet another incarnation of "Vampire Piggie Hunters" and sighed. "There he goes again." She said softly to herself, stretching her legs out as the lights of ZIM's ship faded into the night. She'd known about ZIM and Dib's blossoming relationship for quite some time now. One night, as she was headed to bed, she heard a strange gasp come from her brother's room. She poked her head in for a quick second to see the Irken invader sitting with the lower half of his slender body pressed against her brother's, Dib's back arched as ZIM leaned down to kiss his neck. Dib's hands were grasping desperately at his former enemy's shoulders and he was squirming madly in the embrace. Deciding that it wasn't important enough of a find to bring to Prof. Membrane, Gaz continued into the bathroom to brush her teeth before going off to bed. Now, it was a regular occurrence to find the two teenagers tangled up on Dib's bed or on the floor, hands under clothing or throwing it off to odd corners of the room. It wasn't a quiet affair. Dib usually had music blasting whenever they got serious with one another and, if ZIM wasn't over, driving him crazy, there was no noise emanating from upstairs. Gaz counted herself lucky that her father had allowed her the basement as her room. This way, she really never had to see or hear either of them much. Prof. Membrane, oblivious despite his great intellect, found it a joy when ZIM was in attendance at his breakfast table the next morning. It must have helped him sleep at night to know his son had a "friend".

Dib threw back his head and cried out in ecstacy as his lover collapsed onto his chest, breathing ragged and still trembling slightly with the force of their shared orgasm. Rubbing his back, Dib smiled. "You okay down there?" The alien nodded and closed his eyes. "Dib, can I take this off now?" He asked, cracking open one eye. The black haired teen nodded and kissed his forehead. "Yeah, go ahead. You know, I've already said you don't have to wear it when we're alone." ZIM hastily pulled the haphazard human disguise off and moved to lay his head back down on Dib's chest. "I know but…what if someone sees us? Flaw…in my…security…yawn system…." He whispered sleepily, curling closer to his lover. The human smiled, taking his trenchcoat from the floor where it had landed in ZIM's fervor to get him undressed, and laid it over the one he loved. "Good night, ZIM." The Irken smiled in his sleep as Dib closed his eyes and drifted to sleep as well, both laying comfortably on ZIM's couch.


	2. A Poem of a Small History

**Chapter I: A Poem Of A Small History**

_It was three years ago,_ thought Dib, _That he landed here….How the times have changed._ Now at seventeen, Dib and ZIM were seniors at the local high school. They had become friends and now, it had been almost a year since the two had become lovers. Dib contemplated this as he walked to school, having left ZIM at home to sleep. He hadn't even moved when Dib shifted and laid him on the couch. He was so exhausted that even GIR's insane antics, rolling around on the floor and screaming for tacos, hadn't awakened him. As for GIR, after the fall of The Massive and of the Irken empire, the ridiculous dog costume had been swapped immediately for a more believable, holographic, "little brother" costume. Now, the robot resembled a boy of about 14 with mid-neck length silver hair and electric blue eyes. His electronic brain had been updated and made to help him go insane less often and the circuitry and metallic chassis that made up his body below the neck was concealed with a green and black sweatshirt made from the dog costume of three years ago. To the unknowing eye, he seemed like a normal high school freshman who liked rave clubs. Most everything was going smoothly. Dib had worked out a system for erasing the minds of any human who happened across ZIM out of disguise and no one had suspected anything for quite some time now. Dib had even convinced his lover to stay on Earth and forget about going home to help with the re-building of the Irken society. ZIM had agreed on one condition; that he would be allowed to return home from time to time to re-supply and look in on whatever new technology was being handed out to the new class of invaders by the new Tallest, Tak. Dib agreed. He would have agreed to almost anything to keep his alien boyfriend on his planet and in his arms. As he pulled into the high school's parking lot, he sighed, remembering the day ZIM had left for the Armada after the Tallest's dethroning. The day he'd told him he loved him.

_"But…you can't just __**leave**__, can you? I mean, we're so close now!" ZIM looked down, arms at his sides. "I know. I know we are, but…the Armada. They're going to need me to guide them here. I don't…I don't want to fail. Not again." The human moved forward a few steps, grasping ZIM's upper arms. "Forget the mission, forget the Armada, forget all that. Please! Forget about being an invader and just…be you! Be here….with me…." Dib whispered more to himself than to ZIM. The alien looked hurt, turning his face away from Dib as if he'd been slapped. "You don't understand, Dib….The mission…the mission is all I have. It's my life." Dib dropped his arms. "What about me?" ZIM looked up, toward the massive, starry sky. "I know….You have no idea how hard it is to leave you….I…I really like you, now. I just…can't give up on the mission." Dib turned around, trying his hardest to hide his tears. "You're the best friend I've ever had….Maybe…the __**only**__ friend I've ever had. I…" ZIM turned to face his VooT cruiser. "I love you." Dib confessed. His words, however, were lost in the roar from the ship's engine as it started up. GIR jumped into the cockpit and brought the cruiser up into a slow hover, only a few inches above the ground. He giggled manically and banged his fists together on his head. "Waffles!!" He screamed, then began singing about a moose and juice. ZIM touched Dib's shoulder. "Um…I'm glad I met you, you know. I won't forget you…." Dib turned around and threw his arms around his friend's shoulders. "Don't leave me! I want to….If you won't stay, I want to come with you! I can't be alone anymore….You're the only one that understands me, really. Please, don't leave me all alone here! No one else…." Dib closed his eyes and leaned into ZIM's kiss, moaning softly, his arms wrapping around his neck as the alien's arms went around Dib's waist. The teen clung desperately to this person he'd come to love until, gently but deliberately, ZIM untangled them and thrust himself away from Dib. He got into the cruiser and let GIR drive them away from Earth, from Dib. ZIM wiped away a tear and looked down at his hands. "I miss him, GIR, I really do." Dib, also crying, turned and walked back to his house to collapse on his bed. _

ZIM woke up later that morning, long after Dib had left. He felt around on the floor next to the couch for his clothes and, when he found them, got dressed. He walked into the kitchen, rubbing the wrinkles out of his shirt and looked at GIR who sat spinning on a bar stool. "GIR, what time is it?" The robot's eyes flashed red for an instant before going back to blue. "I don't know!" It screamed, running past ZIM into the living room and turning on the TV to watch The Angry Monkey Show and roll around. The invader sighed and started down into the lab, yawning and running a hand over his tangled antennae. "What a night…." He said, blinking sleep from his eyes. Once in his lab, he slumped into a chair and put his feet up on the console. "GIR! Contact Irk. We're almost out of fuel for the cruiser. GIR? Did you hear me?" GIR was nowhere to be found. There was a burst of static, then nothing. ZIM was getting frustrated. He called for Mini-Moose. "Where is GIR?" Mini-Moose squeaked and headed off to the house, leaving the Irken alone. He looked up, resting back in the chair, and let his thoughts turn to Dib. _We've been together for…almost a year now. I should get something to show that…I still care for him._ The computer burbled to life. "Sir, on Earth, they call that an anniversary." ZIM's eyes opened and he looked at the computer screen. It was blank, except for the green line that indicated it was on and listening. "How did you…?" The computer made a noise. "You were speaking out loud, sir." ZIM looked away. "Was I? Oh, well….Computer." A beep. "Tell me more about these…anniversary things." The computer made a few beeping noises, whirred a few gears and began its explanation.

Up in the house, GIR was watching TV, Mini-Moose settled on its head. "Master's changed, hasn't he?" The robot began on its thirteenth taco. Mini-Moose squeaked its agreement. "Since he met Dib….They always look so happy together….You think so, too?" Another squeak. "No, I'm not jealous. I'm happy for him. Master was always so angry before. It's like he's a different person." Mini-Moose let out a longer squeak. "Yeah, you're right. It's a good thing that he's found something that makes him so happy! Let's play Rock Band." Mini-Moose's squeak grew into a shrill howl. "Okay, you can be on vocals!" ()

Dib squirmed in his seat, resting his chin on his palm. School always dragged on forever when ZIM wasn't there. He knew that he needed his rest but he still missed him. Sighing, he turned his attention back to the class at hand. As soon as he had, however, his watch started beeping. The watch was a communicator ZIM had given him a few days after they'd gotten together. He raised his arm and the teacher called on him. A few moments later, he was leaning against the wall in the boys' restroom, swinging the hall pass from one hand. "Yeah? What's up, ZIM? You coming in?" The invader shook his head. "No, I've got things to do around here that will take awhile. I'll be here when you get done at school, though. Come by before you go home tonight, Dib. I have something for you." Dib's ears perked up and a grin broke across his face. "Something like last night?" ZIM's grin was a perfect match for Dib's. "Maybe, if you're good." Dib lowered his eyes and bit his knuckle in an attempt to look cute and innocent. "But, I'm _always_ good, aren't I?" ZIM nodded. "Yeah, but, you'll have to be better than usual!" With that, he cut the transmission and went back to cleaning the house. Dib giggled evilly and went back to class.


	3. Taking Over Me

**Chapter III: Taking Over Me**

The bell rang. Dib's eyes grew wide and he nearly broke the sound barrier trying to get out of the classroom first. He had a date and ZIM never disappointed. He was all smiles on the way home, laughing and thinking about all the fun they'd have when he got there. Gaz trudged along beside him, still playing her Game Slave 5. "What are you so hyper about?" She asked, her voice a low monotone as usual. Dib smirked. "You'll find out when you're older, Gaz." He said in lieu of an explanation. She made a face, remembering having seen the two of them on the floor together. "No thanks, Dib." He shrugged, stopping in front of ZIM's house. "Well, you go on home, okay? I'll be back later. ZIM and I have…things to discuss." He said quickly, turning down the driveway and up to the door. Gaz shuddered and continued on her way home, her nose stuck in her game. She was almost home when she ran into someone. "Oof!" She exclaimed. The person made a loud screeching noise and looked up at her. "Watch where you're going, kid!" The Goth shook her fist at him for a few moments before she realized who it was. "Oh, it's you. ZIM's little brother or whatever." GIR giggled and nodded, dancing around like a young child who needs to relieve itself. "Hi, Dib's Scary Sister!" The robot called triumphantly. Gaz shrugged. "Wanna play games?" GIR nodded and walked off with her, Mini-Moose squeaking incessantly on top of GIR's head.

"ZIM? ZIM, are you here? Where are you? ZIM?" Dib closed the door behind him and walked into the living room. He didn't notice the click as the door was locked behind him. He looked all around, through the house and down into the parts of the base he could reach quickly, but found no trace of the Irken. Dib was confused. ZIM had told him to come here…so, where was he? He sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. He sighed and stared at the box. _Whatever…I guess I'll… _An hour later, he got up and started for the door"You'd leave without saying hello to me?" Dib looked up and was caught in a kiss as ZIM pressed his hands down on his shoulders. His coat fell to the floor and he began backing up towards the couch. The invader straddled his hips as he sat down, his tongue exploring every crevice of Dib's mouth, causing the human under him to squirm and mewl in anticipation and pleasure. His hands came to caress ZIM's shoulders as the Irken shed the top layer of his own clothing. Breathing hard, ZIM broke the kiss. "I told you I have something for you, didn't I?" Dib was flushed and his body temperature was rising quickly, with every move of his lover's hips against his own. "Yeah, I think so….It's so hot and I'm dizzy so it's…hard to remember." He said, steadying himself with one hand on ZIM's back. The alien smiled and pulled back, getting ready to get up. Dib's arm shot out to grab him and pull him back down to him. "Don't…don't leave….Don't get up. I want…I want…." ZIM kissed him gently, stroking his tongue across Dib's lower lip. "I know what you want and I'll give it to you but there's something I have for you first. It can't wait." Dib whimpered. "But…neither can this. I need you to…finish this." ZIM smiled. "He took Dib's hand and led him out, back up to the house level and then, to the VooT cruiser. "Your family isn't going to be home tonight, are they?" Dib shrugged. "No, I think my dad's working and Gaz is going to be out all night. Some video game is coming out and she was going to get in line early to get it." ZIM smiled. "Good. I thought so." He said as he started the engine. Dib leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I love watching you fly, ZIM." The invader smiled and brought the craft into a hover, raising it up into the sky before initiating the cloaking device.

Dib smiled as ZIM laid him back on the bed, caressing him with warm, ungloved hands. "I love you." He whispered, letting the Irken take his wrists in his hands and pull them over his head. He leant down and planted a few tender kisses to his cheek and then to his neck as his hands ran up under his shirt, raising it as he went before pulling it off and carelessly tossing it to an unknown corner of the room. Dib arched himself up to the touches, wanting more. ZIM smiled at him and pulled Dib's thin arms around his neck, kissing each of them in turn as Dib laced his fingers together behind the Irken's head. "Come here…." he whispered softly. Dib raised his head, feeling ZIM cradle it gently in the palm of one hand as the other crept up to become slowly lost in his dark hair. Their lips parted naturally as they kissed and nuzzled, lost in the moment. When, finally, they had to part to breathe, they didn't move but a few centimeters and continued to lie there nuzzling each other's lips for what seemed like hours. Dib took off his glasses and put them aside on the bedside table before turning back to his lover. ZIM's lips moved from Dib's own to his cheek, then his jaw line, down to his neck, and back up to kiss his temple, then his eyes, his nose, and back to his lips. He kissed him gently once, twice, and on the third, their lips melted into each other.

Silently, ZIM slipped his tongue between Dib's lips, causing the boy to moan softly and the kiss deepened, shaped into something more. They broke apart for a bit longer this time, breath coming in little gasps as they caressed one another. "More…." Dib murmured against his lover's neck, kissing the skin softly. ZIM arched his neck and Dib bit down, gently but with meaning. It was a claiming gesture and both knew the significance. ZIM had taught him long ago that, when his people mated, they left bite marks on their lovers' necks as a marking of territory. ZIM responded in kind, breaking the skin slightly with his serrated teeth and eliciting a nearly inaudible groan from the teen. Dib lowered his hands from ZIM's shoulders to rub against his stomach then up under his shirt, determined not to be the only one undressed this time. The alien allowed this, although he was a bit self-conscious about his slender frame. Dib smiled knowingly. "You're beautiful….You should know I love you, no matter what." He nodded and let the human run his hands over his exposed torso and down his arms; his favorite part of ZIM's whole body. "I love you, ZIM." Dib's voice was a hoarse groan as his lover pressed inside him.

"I love you too. Lay back and just…let me…." Eventually, coherent speech was impossible and they settled to kiss feverishly until it was over and their vision was laced with stars. Settling down into the embrace of the black haired teen beneath him, ZIM yawned. "You're everything I didn't know I needed, Dib. I'm so glad we're together." Dib squeezed his shoulder. "I am too, love. Nothing can ever tear us apart. Nothing at all." ZIM smiled and yawned again, getting comfortable in his lover's embrace. Dib pulled up the blanket and rested his cheek against the crown of ZIM's head. "Don't my antennae bother you? They must be itchy." Dib shook his head. "No. I love your antennae. I love all of you." He whispered. Both sighed and moved a little closer together, their legs tangling as exhaustion finally got to them and they drifted off to sleep.

_Dib rolled onto his side and took his glasses from the bedside table. The clock's face read 3 am. Dib sighed and, replacing his glasses beside the clock, rolled onto his back again. "God….I hate this. I wish he'd…just come back. I miss him!" He said out loud in the dark. There was a long silence, broken only by Dib's breathing. Then, ho rolled over again and got up. "Gaz, I'm going out." He said, waving to her as she still sat on the couch, playing her game. She didn't even look up as he opened the door and went out into the night. "Stupid. He doesn't even know, does he?" She looked down at her game. "Oh well." _

_Dib walked along the sidewalk, alone with his thoughts. He missed ZIM, that much was for sure. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "I don't understand this….Why'd he have to leave in the first place? It's not like Irk really wanted him back, right?" Dib looked up, noticing that his legs had dragged him to stand in front of ZIM's house, as he knew they inevitably would. He sighed and went in. The place looked as it always had, nothing out of place wince he'd last been here. Although….that pile of clothes on the floor near the elevator hadn't been. He looked it over, recognizing it as GIR's dog costume. "Why would…oh, yeah. He's going home. They wouldn't need the disguises on Irk." Dib looked down, disappointed. He shook himself mentally and straightened. "This is stupid. Why am I even here?" He asked no one in particular. He sat down on the couch and leaned back. "I should just go home." He laid an arm over his eyes. "There's no point to being here…." He laid on his back and closed his eyes. "I'm so tired, though….I don't think ZIM would mind if I took a nap on his couch." The human whispered to himself as he fell asleep._

Dib woke up in ZIM's arms. It was just about dawn and Dib rolled over in his lover's embrace, watching the sunlight glint off his face. Smiling, he tightened his grip on the Irken's waist and kissed his cheek gently. ZIM snored and nuzzled closer to Dib. _He's so cute when he sleeps…. _Dib said to himself. He didn't know what ZIM was dreaming about but he was smiling happily and that was good enough for Dib. He wrapped his arms around the Irken's neck and pulled him closer. He knew this was the person he'd spend the rest of his life with and that thought comforted him. ZIM yawned, cracking one eye open. "Hm? Good morning, Dib-love." He slurred, still drowsy. Dib kissed his eyelids, nuzzling him. "You're awfully cuddly this morning. Something happen?" The human shook his head. "No, I'm just happy to be with you." ZIM yawned again and snuggled down into Dib's arms. "That's good. I'm happy to be with you too. I'm glad you love me back, you know. Didn't want _it_ to happen." Dib cocked his head. "Why? What would have happened if I didn't?" ZIM shrugged. "Probably the same thing that happens to all Irkens." Dib stroked one antennae thoughtfully and ZIM lifted his head. "What happens to all Irkens? You never talk about your customs or things like that." The alien blinked and looked away. "No, you wouldn't want to hear about it. It's a long story." Dib kissed his forehead and cuddled him. "Do you think I care if it's a 'long story'? What else do we have but time?" The alien sighed and, rolling over onto his side to cuddle with Dib, began his story.

"Well, on Irk, we only ever fall in love once. If the one we love loves us back, well…we mate, have children, and so on. If they don't…." ZIM shuddered, as if the thought alone was enough to make him feel sick to his stomach. "we go horribly insane, eventually killing ourselves with the spider legs that come out of our paks. We also turn them on the one we loved. I've seen this firsthand before and, I'll tell you the truth, I was scared to death when I kissed you. I really didn't want to be insane." Dib snuggled closer. "But, weren't you _already_ insane?" ZIM shook his head. "Only a little." He explained. "So, you were saying something about love on Irk. Go on/" The alien nodded. "Okay. Well, um, let's see…What else do you want to know?" Dib shrugged. "Well…why does water hurt you so badly?" ZIM closed his eyes momentarily. "That's because Irkens aren't used to the molecular structure, I guess. I really don't know. I've never really seen water before so…there's no rain on Irk." Dib nodded. "Okay. I can understand that. Um, what else? God, ZIM, before I met you, I'd always thought about what I'd ask an alien if I ever met one, but now…I just don't know what to say." ZIM stroked Dib's hair. "It's okay. You can ask me anything and I'll answer if I can." Dib closed his eyes and cuddled against his lover. "Let me think." ZIM continued to stroke his hair, nuzzling at his temple. "As long as you need." Dib tilted his head. "Well…why do you have that weird thing on your back?" ZIM turned to shoot it a look over his shoulder. "This? This is like…a second set of organs, I guess. You see, Irkens are really weak when we're off our home planet so these things keep our organs working." Dib reached back to touch it, running a finger against it slowly. "So, when I fixed it after you'd been injured…?" ZIM nodded. "Yeah, you saved my life. I was awake too and could feel every move of your fingers. I could tell how gentle and careful you were being. It was…surprising, back then, to say the least. I thought you hated me and…that you'd never help me out like that. I was surprised that you'd even tried to fix it. Thought you'd pull it out, to be honest." Dib shook his head and nuzzled against ZIM a bit closer, even though their bodies were pressed together without any space between them. "Let's go back to sleep. I'll think up more questions later." ZIM didn't protest and they fell back asleep.


End file.
